Aura Trio (Aura)
The Aura Trio consists of Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde in Pokémon Aura. Xerneas spent a thousand years sleeping in the form of a tree before reviving and sharing eternal life. Yveltal absorbs the life force of all living things and turns into a cocoon when its life comes to an end. Zygarde comes to attack whenever the natural order of Xerneas and Yveltal are disrupted. These three Pokémon, according to Professor Sycamore, are "incarnations of nature that take care of the land". Xerneas |caught=no |epnum=TBA |epname=Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Coccoon of Destruction |prevonum=716 |noevo=incap |pokemonname=Xerneas |current=Allearth Forest |enva1=Unknown |java1=Yoshiko Mita }} Xerneas is one of the Legendary Pokémon in the Kalos region. History Xerneas has the power to share eternal; this occurs as the horns on its head shine in seven colors. When Xerneas is at the end of its life, it releases all of its life energy into all living things in around it and transforms into a tree to sleep for 1000 years. Xerneas also has the power to create forests, making Xerneas a benevolent force in nature. Personality and characteristics TBA Moves used Gallery Xerneas and Diancie.png Xerneas Geomancy.png Xerneas anime.png Xerneas Fairy Aura.png Neutral Xerneas anime.png Xerneas_SS036_Fairy_Aura.png Xerneas_(SS036).png Xerneas_Tree.png|Xerneas transforming into a tree Xerneas_turning_into_tree_form.png Yveltal |caught=no |epnum=TBA |epname=Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Coccoon of Destruction |prevonum=717 |noevo=incap |pokemonname=Yveltal |current=Unknown |java1=Computer effects}} Yveltal is one of the Legendary Pokémon in the Kalos region. History Yveltal has the power to absorb life energy. When it reaches the end of its lifespan, it expands its wings and steals all of the life energy of every living thing around it before transforming into a cocoon to sleep for 1000 years. Personality and characteristics TBA Moves used Gallery Yveltal Hyper Beam.png Yveltal Oblivion Wing.png Yveltal Cocoon.png Yveltal anime.png Yveltal M17 Shadow Ball.png Yveltal M17 Hyper Beam.png Yveltal_SS036_Dark_Aura.png Yveltal_(SS036).png Yveltal_Dark_Aura.png Yveltal_SS036_Oblivion_Wing.png Yveltal_Calmed_Down_By_Xerneas.png Zygarde |caught=no |epnum=TBA |epname=TBA |prevonum=718C |pokemonname=Zygarde |current=Protecting Kalos |enva1=Billy Bob Thompson |java1=Yūki Kaji}} Zygarde is one of the Legendary Pokémon in the Kalos region. History Zygarde has many forms: *The Zygarde Cells, which compose Zygarde's forms and can neither think nor use moves. *The Zygarde Cores, which act as the brains of Zygarde. There are two known Zygarde Cores, one composed of a red hexagon, and one composed of a blue hexagon. They are self-aware and can communicate via telepathy, monitoring the ecosystem around them. Zygarde Cores get their energy through photosynthesis. *'Zygarde 10% Forme' possesses 10% of Zygarde's total cells. It has razor-sharp teeth and can reach speeds up to 60 mph. *'Zygarde 50% Forme' possesses 50% of Zygarde's total cells. It is said to monitor the ecosystem, and if the ecosystem falls into disarray, it appears and reveals its power. *'Zygarde Complete Forme' is said to exceed both Xerneas and Yveltal in power, possessing 100% of its total cells. Zygarde only enters this form when the ecosystem is under threat and the Zygarde Cores believe they are outmatched. Personality and characteristics Moves used Gallery Zygarde Cell anime.png Squishy.png Zygarde Core.png Z2 Zygarde Core.png Squishy Lands Wrath.png Zygarde 10 Percent Forme.png Mega Charizard X vs Zygarde.jpg Zygarde 50 Percent Forme anime.png Zygarde 50 Percent Land's Wrath SS036.png Zygarde_50_Percent_Forme_SS036.png Red Zygarde 50% Forme.png Squishy Complete Forme.png Squishy_Z-2_Complete_Forme_Dragon_Pulse.png Squishy_and_Z2_farewell.png Notes Category:Legendary Pokémon in Pokémon Aura Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Legendary trios Category:Pokémon native to the Kalos region Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters